


One Day

by Round Table Romance (PoisonedDeath)



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:37:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonedDeath/pseuds/Round%20Table%20Romance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never stays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day

Bradley hated it. He hated watching the curled up, sleeping form that moved occasionally under the blankets. He hated how Colin thought that Bradley used him for a quick fuck whenever he felt like it. It wasn't like that at all. Not for Bradley. He wanted to tell Colin how he felt, how he'd give up anything and everything just to be with the sleeping man. But he couldn't. Bradley hated the weight of reality that would crash down on his shoulders whenever he looked at Colin. He hated reality.

Knowing that he had to leave to get the plane back (it wasn't home, because home is where the heart is, and Bradley's heart was with Colin), Bradley leant over and pressed a kiss to Colin's temple, promising so much with so little. Bradley's heart ached and he fought back tears as he heard Colin exhale deeply and stir slightly, but Bradley knew that he could not stay. This was all it could ever be. Bradley left the house, shutting the door quietly behind him, and called for a taxi. Unable to suppress his tears any more, he let them fall down onto the pavement beneath him. He glanced up at the cold late night sky and whispered an almost silent promise.

"One day, I'll stay and I'll tell you the truth."


End file.
